I Can't Lose You Again
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: Months after Oliver's death Felicity sees him again in her dream. But was it really a dream? Olicity One-Shot.


Felicity Smoak didn't regret anything in her entire life. Except when Oliver walked to his death and she didn't say those 8 letters back to him. She should have said "I love you too," but she was too shocked to hear it. She knew he had feelings for her, but she truly thought she was just another crush object and he would get over her. She even thought he regretted everything when he kissed her. But no. She was wrong and now she was alone at her apartment, because he was gone and won't ever come back. She cried herself into sleep all night, feeling guilty for the fact that she let him go. But she knew no matter what she would say he would go anyway.

She missed him every day. She thought about him all day, she barely ate something and barely slept something because when she closed her eyes she saw him again. His smile. His beautiful face. His naked body as he made his way up on the Salmon Ladder. This thought always made her smile on days like today. She spent her days at home because whenever she tried to work she always broke down when Ray walked to her office and he always sent her home. She was grateful for that because she knew he had the same feeling when he lost his fiancée.

After 3 months Oliver was like a dream to her. She felt like all of this was a big dream and the only reminder that he was real is the Foundry, but she didn't have the heart to go there because it reminded her of Oliver. After his death she spent her time alone at the Foundry wearing his hood because whenever she did that, she felt closer to him

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice and her head immediately snapped up for the sound.

There he was the love of her life standing in her doorway, unharmed. She blinked twice to make sure it wasn't a dream then she slowly stood up with shaking legs and ran over to him. She jumped at him and buried her face in his neck. He immediately hugged her back and wrote small circles on her back while she broke down.

"Hey. Shhh. I'm here. It's okay," he whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"No it's not. I thought you were dead," she cried and didn't let him go when he tried to pull back. She was terrified that if she lets him go he would just disappear and that would broke her again. She wouldn't be able to lose him again.

"Felicity look at me," he cupped her face and their gaze met.

"I'm here. You are not gonna lose me again."

"Promise me?" she begged to him with her voice and hugged him again.

He lifted her up from the floor and placed her on her bed. She was still crying from happiness and she knew she must look like a big mess, but she didn't care because Oliver was finally home and he was there with her. And from now on, no more fighting. She won't let him go. Not this time.

"I will go and make you a cup of tea. Stay here and calm down so we can talk, okay?" he stroked her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his touch. His hand was warm and she didn't want to let go of him but she knew she need to that for Oliver so she just nodded and remained silent. She was too shocked to talk, which was strange from her, she knew.

Oliver walked down the stairs and Felicity felt happy again after few months. The last time she was truly happy was when Oliver asked her out. She felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world, until the bomb. But know that didn't matter because Oliver was back. She just hoped Oliver won't do anything stupid again.

After 10 minutes she decided to go and check on him. He must don't know where the cups are, she thought smilingly. She slowly made her way downstairs and went towards the kitchen but immediately stopped in the living room.

The picture in front of her crushed her heart and soul. There he was Ra's al Ghul with a sword in his hand while Oliver was on the ground. He was bleeding. Ra's looked at her when she cried out and ran to kneel in front of Oliver.

She touched his pale face and realized that he was cold. With shaking hands she checked his pulse and screamed again when she found nothing. She looked up at Ra's who just stared at her with an empty look. "This time Oliver Queen won't return," he said and left her there.

"No," she whispered and hugged his dead body. She felt the warm blood on her face and hands and she screamed till she couldn't speak. She lost him again. This time in front of her. The small light she had, left her body and she happily greeted the darkness as he cried on top of Oliver's dead body.

"Felicity!" She heard his voice and looked around but all she saw was his dead body. She started to panic and tried to stand up but her body didn't react. She was going to die as well, but she didn't care because at least that way, he would be with Oliver.

"Felicity!" She heard his voice which was full with panic but she couldn't lift her head up. She was tired. She just wanted to see her love again.

"I need you to open your eyes" Oliver yelled at her and she immediately jumped up on her bed and looked around, breathing heavily. Tears were running down her cheeks and after a few minutes she couldn't breathe. She felt something warm around her waist and looked down to see two arms.

"You just had a nightmare," he whispered to her when she calmed down enough to listen to him.

Felicity cupped his face with her hands and kissed him to make sure this wasn't a dream. She put every feeling in that kiss. Fear, love, sadness and happiness but mostly love. A warm feeling spread over her body when Oliver pulled her closer. She placed one of her hand on his bare back and and ran her fingers over his scars.

Oliver moaned in her mouth when she gently bite his lower lip while their tongues danced in a simply rhythm. A rhythm they both knew where that would lead them, but Felicity didn't care because she needed to make sure he was truly there, that he wasn't just a dream or hallucination.

Oliver broke the kiss and kissed his way down on her neck. She felt hot wherever Oliver kissed her and that hot feeling went down on her body like she was on fire. She moaned when Oliver slipped his hand under her shirt and stroked her stomach with his hot hand.

She placed her fingers on his jaw and lifted up his head to kiss him again. This kiss was different than the last one, this was full with hunger for the other one, but both of them liked it. Felicity tilted her head so Oliver can deepen the kiss, which he gratefully did all the while Oliver stroked her stomach and back. She suddenly broke the kiss to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now and forever," Oliver replied without thinking and pulled her back for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>  
><strong>Follow me on Twitter ( Olicity_Shipper) and let me know what you think about this fanfiction by leaving a comment. Also if you have ideas for another one, write it and I'll do it ;)<strong>


End file.
